Utarakan
by Ichaichinomiya
Summary: Bertemu dengan Hyuuga Neji setelah perlakuan bar-barnya minggu lalu saat pria itu memerintahkan Sakura menjadi kekasihnya tak ayal membuat Sakura gugup dan bertekad untuk kabur lagi. Namun kali ini Neji tak akan membiarkannya lepas begitu saja.


Naruto :Masashi Kisimoto

Utarakan : Ichaichinomiya

Neji H. X Sakura H.

.

.

.

* * *

Bertemu dengan Hyuuga Neji setelah perlakuan bar-barnya minggu lalu saat pria itu memerintahkan Sakura menjadi kekasihnya tak ayal membuat Sakura gugup dan bertekad untuk kabur lagi. Namun kali ini Neji tak akan membiarkannya lepas begitu saja.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Malam itu di sebuah gedung kota Konoha, kota kecil yang menjadi salah satu pusat ekonomi Negara terlihat ramai oleh awak media dan dokter terkemuka. Hashirama Senju, selaku tuan rumah acara, menyambut kehadiran tamu-tamunya dengan senyum lebar.

Perayaan itu digelar atas keberhasilan anaknya, Tsunade Senju dan cucu tunggalnya, Sakura Haruno dalam operasi pemasangan jantung buatan Hiruzen Sarutobi selaku kepala Negara.

Pada awalnya wanita empat puluh tahun itu menolak permintaan Hiruzen. Ia di selimuti ketakutan. Bagaimana bisa Tsunade merasa tenang jika yang ia operasi adalah seorang presiden? Belum lagi tingkat keberhasilan operasi tak lebih dari satupersen, ditambah dengan kanker paru-paru stadium akhir yang diderita Hiruzen, satu kesalahan kecil saja pria tua itu bisa mati ditangannya.

Tapi Hiruzen tetap ngotot ingin hidup. Setidaknya sampai tiga bulan ke depan—batas yang Tsunade prediksi dengan penyakit paru-parunya. Permintaan terakhirnya pada Tsunade adalah ia ingin bernafas dengan tenang menjelang ajalnya. Pria itu bahkan sudah membicarakan operasinya dengan keluarganya dan berjanji tidak akan menuntutnya ke Mahkamah Agung jika ia mati saat operasi berlangsung.

Dibantu dengan keponakannya, Sakura sebagai asisten pertama ia berhasil menyelamatkan pasiennya.

Benar-benar mukjizat menakjubkan.

"Bibi sudah tak sabar untuk minum ya?" bisikkan dari Sakura membuat Tsunade mengerut kesal. Wanita yang menjabat sebagai ketua rumah sakit Konoha itu memang mencintai minuman keras. Butuh kesabaran ekstra untuk berdiri dan menyambut tamu dengan pelayan yang berseliweran membawa baki berisi aneka macam minuman.

Ayahnya sudah mewanti-wanti Tsunade untuk tidak berlebihan minum-minuman keras. Hashirama ingin memperkenalkan Tsunade dengan salah satu dokter kenalannya. Senior klan Senju itu harus bergerak cepat untuk menikahkan anaknya segera sebelum prediket perawan tua Tsunade makin melekat. Ia tak habis pikir mengapa anak bungsunya itu betah melajang.

"Lihat deh pria tampan di sebelah kakek," kembali Sakura berbisik provokasi. Mata cokelat madu Tsunade menilik ke arah yang Sakura tunjuk. Sedetik kemudian ia terpesona melihat sosok pria tampan dengan warna rambut _lilac_ panjang mencapai punggung. Ketika mata hijau gelapnya bertabrakan dengan Tsunade, wanita itu merasa dunianya berhenti berputar.

Sakura tersenyum dan bersorak gembira begitu melihat bibinya terperangah. "Namanya Dan Kato. Dia yang pria yang dimaksud kakek." Bibir merah muda terus menyerocos lebar, menjabarkan detai-detail pria yang pernah membimbingnya selama masa _coast._

"Aku ke sana dulu." Pamit Tsunade meninggalkan keponakannya sendirian.

Sakura mengangguk, menepuk pundak bibinya untuk menyemangati. Kepergian bibinya di manfaatkan Sakura untuk menikmati hidangan yang tersedia, lagipula tamu-tamu yang hadir lebih tertarik untuk bicara dengan kakek, bibi, maupun orang tuanya. Gadis berambut merah muda itu duduk di pojok ruangan dan mengamati acara dengan wajah bosan. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang seumuran dengannya yang bisa ia ajak bicara.

Ia menyibukkan diri dengan ponsel sambil sesekali memakan kudapan es krim vanilla.

"Kau bisa tersedak jika makan sambil melihat ponsel begitu."

Terkejut mendengar suara berat di sebelahnya, Sakura menoleh. Neji Hyuuga berdiri kokoh dengan senyum simpatik. "Selamat."

Bagi orang yang baru mengenal Neji, ucapannya itu terasa membingungkan. Namun Sakura tahu benar maksud ucapan pria berambut cokelat lebat yang panjang sepunggung itu, ia memberi ucapan atas keberhasilannya dalam operasi presiden.

Sakura balas menjabat tangan terulur Neji, "Terima kasih," Sambutnya hangat. "Aku tak tahu kau bakal datang ke mari." Ujarnya basa-basi.

"Memangnya tidak boleh menghadiri acara ini?" Sulung Hyuuga itu mendudukkan diri dengan nyaman di kursi kosong yang ada di sebelah Sakura.

"Entahlah." Sakura menggaruk dagunya gugup. "aneh saja melihatmu di pesta yang tidak ada kaitannya dengan bisnis." Katanya ragu.

"Aku hadir sebagai tamu politik."

Pengakuan Neji itu membuat Sakura mengangguk maklum. Selain tersohor dengan bisnis hotelnya, klan Hyuuga juga beken karena darah bangsawannya. "Oh, begitu. Pantas saja."

Sakura tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia ucapkan. Ia selalu begini jika berhadapan dengan kakak Hinata, sahabat baiknya di SMA putri Konoha. Memorinya kembali mengenang saat terakhir kebersamaan mereka satu minggu lalu.

Kala itu Sakura bermaksud menjemput Hinata untuk sekedar menemaninya jalan karena perasaan suntuk selalu melandanya setelah di tinggalkan Ino yang melepas masa lajang lebih dahulu. Gadis pirang dengan polah bawelnya itu berhasil merebut hati Sasuke dan mengganti namanya menjadi Uchiha Ino. Ia menetap tinggal di Korea Selatan mengikuti suaminya.

Saat menapaki tangga menuju kamar Hinata, Sakura bertemu dengan Neji yang memojokkannya di tembok terdekat dan mengatakan dengan nada perintah bahwa kini ia telah menjadi kekasihnya.

 _"_ _Sakura Haruno, m_ _ulai saat ini kau kekasihku."_

Tentu saja Sakura kelabakan di todong penyataan kepemilikan seperti itu. Namun bukannya bertanya maksud Neji, ia malah bersikap bar-bar dengan mendaratkan kepalanya ke hidung Neji, membuat hidung mancung pria itu berdarah dan segera kabur menjauhi kediaman Hyuuga.

 _Ough! Memalukan!_ Sakura langsung melaknati dirinya atas perlakuan tidak sopannya dengan Neji minggu lalu.

"Neji, tentang minggu lalu.." Kalimatnya terputus saat Neji mengarahkan atensinya dan menatap bola mata Sakura dalam. Dan tatapan orchid Neji mampu menghadirkan semburat merah muda di pipi Sakura. "Aku minta maaf."

"Well, untuk ukuran gadis mungil kau cukup kuat juga, Haruno." Balas Neji setengah geli. "Tapi aku menyukainya."

Neji menyesap _white wine_ nya demi menyembunyikan cengiran lebar. Bola mata hijau Sakura bergerak resah. Dia mengetuk jemarinya dengan tempo tak jelas. Neji tahu kali ini Sakura akan menghindar lagi, maka dari itu ia menarik tangan Sakura bertepatan dengan langkah kabur gadis itu.

Neji membawa Sakura keluar dari _ballroom_. "Tenang. Jangan melawan, aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu." Ia mengendurkan cengkramannya di tangan Sakura saat gadis itu tak lagi berontak.

"Baik. Disini saja, ada apa?"

Neji sedikit keberatan dengan tempat yang dipilih Sakura. Lobi bukan tempat yang tepat untuk bicara. Bisa saja mereka kepergok orang atau lebih parah wartawan yang haus berita. Neji tidak akan keberatan sih dengan itu, justru hal itu akan menguntungkannya. Ia bisa membayangkan _headline_ berita esok hari yang berhubungan dengan dirinya dan Sakura. Sebagai seorang pebisnis handal Neji mengerti strategi tertentu untuk membuat sesuatu yang diinginkan menjadi miliknya, bukan satu-dua kali ia melobi pejabat atau pemerintah untuk mempengaruhi keputusan. Tapi untuk urusan Sakura, Neji menginginkan cara yang bersih.

"Jangan di sini. Kita ke café atas saja."

"Di sini saja." Tukas Sakura ngotot. "Acaranya belum selesai dan aku tidak ingin seluruh keluarga panik mencariku."

Neji menyerah. Ia melepaskan pegangannya pada Sakura untuk merangkul pundak gadis itu. "Aku minta maaf atas perkataanku minggu lalu. Tapi, Sakura aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan ini lagi. _I mean, i like you. Not as a friend but as a girl."_ Pengakuannya membuat Sakura terbelalak.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya masih dengan tatapan tak percaya.

" _There is no reason for liking someone. I like you because I do."_ Neji menarik rambut Sakura yang tergerai. Ia tak melepas tatapan saat berucap, "Beri aku kesempatan, Sakura. Kita bisa menjalaninya selama beberapa waktu. Dan saat itu kau baru bisa membuat keputusan untuk melanjutkan hubungan ini atau tidak."

Sakura menelan ludah dalam-dalam. Belum pernah ia di tatap oleh se dalam dan se yakin itu oleh pria hingga wajahnya terasa panas. Ia tidak bisa menahan gelombang senang membuncah. _Hell!_ Siapa sih yang tidak senang jika seorang pria tampan menyatakan perasaan?

Neji masih menunggu keputusan Sakura dengan gamang.

Sebuah senyuman dan anggukan kecil dari Sakura membuatnya merengkuh gadis itu dalam pelukan. Ia mengecup ubun-ubun Sakura dengan mesra dan penuh syukur. Dalam hatinnya terukir tekad baja untuk membuat gadis dalam pelukannya akan selalu jadi miliknya.

 **::FIN::**

 **A/N:**

Ceritanya aku membuat Hashirama menjadi bapak dari Tsunade dan Mebuki. Lalu untuk Neji dia jadi anak sulungnya Hiashi alias kakaknya Hinata.

Ada yang bilang cerita yang aku buat kurang panjang (di sekuel Accidentally Engaged: Crush.)

Ya begitulah. Aku kesulitan nulis panjang-panjang. Maunya simple dan manis aja gitu. Gak mau yang ribet. Hehehee ^^V

Cerita ini dibuat untuk diriku sendiri dan penggemar NejiSaku sekaligus meramaikan pair mereka yang sangat langka ditemukan.

Oke, kasih tahu aku uneg-unegmu setelah membaca ini.

Semoga menghibur ya~~

PS: Terimakasih banyak review kalian di AE sama Crush plus Confension (yang ini SasuSaku) . Aku terharu :')

PPS: Buat penggemar ShikaSaku yang belum baca Accidentally Engaged dan Crush boleh loh mampir. Hehehe…

Salam,

IchaIchinomiya


End file.
